


I'm still waiting for you

by Kami_Nader



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Lee Hi/Lee Soohyun, Minor Nam Taehyun/Song Minho | Mino, OOC, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Когда мир умрет и переродится заново - люди всё еще будут друг у друга.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть писалась в рамках k-pop AU-фест 2016
> 
> Сборник драбблов.
> 
> Никакой претензии на оригинальность и смысл. Зомби-апокалипсис как фон.

Земля отвергла их. 

Последние два года на этой чертовой планете оказались настоящим адом. Неизвестный вирус заселял города. Люди сходили с ума. У зараженных не оставалось ни разума, ни памяти - лишь желание рвать плоть зубами. Человеческая цивилизация пала слишком быстро и легко.

И в руинах старого мира, людям пришлось строить новый.

***

\- Хён.

Джинхвану кажется, что его уши и голова полны ваты. Словно звук доходит до его сознания сквозь толстый слой белого пушистого волокна. В ушах гудит, и парню приходит мысль, что контузия вещь не самая приятная. Где-то вдалеке гремит взрыв. Или всё же где-то рядом? Трудно сказать. Хван с, как ему кажется, нечеловеческими усилиями, открывает глаза. Перед ним в красной поволоке - кровь из раны на голове заливает глаза - кто-то мельтешит и зовёт его по имени. Голоса сливаются в единый поток со взрывами, истошными визгами зараженных и ревом ветра. Джинхван внезапно чувствует всю усталость накопившуюся за последнее время. "К черту, - думает парень, закрывая глаза, - Всё это к чёрту". Мышцы расслабляются почти до боли. Последнее, что слышит Джинхван это чей-то разъяренный крик в самое ухо. 

\- Только посмей откинуться, Джинхван. 

И темнота обступает со всех сторон, утягивая в свои объятия.

***

Дживон нервно курит у окна, изредка отодвигая шторы и внимательно вглядываясь в темноту. Никого, кроме парочки зараженных в конце улицы. Утренняя перепалка с бандитской группой была слишком непредвиденной. Как и то, что они используют зомбарей в качестве оружия. Дживон закрывает глаза и в деталях вспоминает, как один из той дебильной шайки пригнал грузовик, из которого сверкая безумием в глазах посыпались зараженные. Дживон видел, как погибают ребята из их отряда. И как несколько зараженных набросились и на их соперников. "Тупые ублюдки" - проносится в голове у парня. Он до скрипа сжимает зубы. То, что их противники за территорию тупоголовые кретины Дживон больше не сомневается. Они даже толком не придумали пути спасения для себя, хоть и собрались использовать зараженных. В памяти парня так же отложилось то, что оставшаяся часть шайки успешно скрылась. С большей частью оружия. А что если они не такие уж и тупые? Если погибшие с чужой стороны были пушечным мясом, вывод напрашивается один - враг слишком жесток. Как говорит Ханбин: в это время страшнее зараженных только одно - другие люди.

От раздумий Дживона отвлекают тихие шаги. Донхек робко стучит по косяку. 

\- Он очнулся, хён. Тебя зовёт. 

Дживон затягивается поглубже. Лёгкие наполняются сигаретным дымом. Парень смакует вкус сигарет на языке. Считает секунды до своего персонального падения в бездну. Три. Два. Один. Он медленно пересекает комнату, и так же невыносимо медленно идёт по коридору. В голове всё тот же тикающий отсчёт. Перед нужной дверью он замирает на мгновение и тут же слышит за ней знакомый голос.

\- Входи уже. 

Дживон распахивает дверь не готовый к тому, что увидит за ней. Он никогда не готов. 

На большой кровати, на сваленной стопке подушек и одеял виднеется силуэт. За окном сумерки, в комнате полутьма, но Дживон прекрасно видит худое маленькое тело, тонущее в одеяльной кипе. У Джинхвана глаза блестят в темноте. У него руки перебинтованы от локтей и до кончиков пальцев. Полголовы и глаз тоже скрыты повязками. Дживон словно застывает в двух бесконечно долгих зацикленных моментах. Сейчас - когда Джинхван слабый, уставший и израненный поворачивается к нему и слабо улыбается. И тогда - когда на глазах у Дживона его отбросило взрывной волной от гранаты. Белое лицо залитое багряным и руки с запекшейся кровью, от которых исходил пар. Два момента с невероятной частотой кадров сменяют друг друга, и Дживон продолжает стоять в дверях не в силах освободить себя из их плена. Но Джинхван делает это легко, медленно поднимая перебинтованную руку, протягивая её Дживону и жалостливо шепча: 

\- Иди уже ко мне.   
\- Глаз?.. — Дживон практически перебивает старшего, смотрит пронзительно и строго. Джинхван замирает на мгновение.  
\- Цел, - отвечает он и уже спустя пару секунд задыхается в объятиях младшего, враз пересекшего комнату. Дживон цепляется за Хвана, до синяков сжимая пальцами его бока. Собирает в кулак чужую футболку, так что ткань трещит. Джинхван чувствует дрожь младшего и легко, практически невесомо проводит пальцами по чужим жёстким волосам. Он знает всё о чём сейчас молчит Дживон. От "Как же я тебя ненавижу" до "Что бы со мной было не стань тебя". Старший знает всё, и Дживон это понимает. Он сильный, но в эту минуту позволяет себя побыть слабым. Цепляться за тонкого хёна, чувствовать его тепло, убеждаясь, что тот живой. Они ещё живы. Они ещё вместе.

За дверью слышатся шаги и кто-то коротко стучит в дверь.

\- Потом! - Дживон чуть ли не рычит. Кто-то пытается что-то сказать, но парень хватает первое, что попадается под руку, и швыряет в дверь. Книга с грохотом ударяется о стену. Шаги за дверью стихают. Джинхван продолжает невесомо гладить тяжело дышащего младшего по голове, словно успокаивая зверя. Ханбин, вряд ли им это забудет. На то он и глава поселения.   
\- Ты больше не выйдешь на передовую, - голос Дживона прорезает тишину, и Джинхван резко отталкивает младшего от себя. Смотрит возмущенно и неверяще.   
\- Я не женщина и не ребёнок, чтобы отсиживаться на задворках, - старший шипит уязвлено, пытаясь увернуться от чужих настойчивых рук, тянущих обратно в объятия, - Да даже они всегда пытаются не быть обузой и выбираться на поиски припасов, или выходят в караул.   
\- Вот и ты станешь постоянным часовым на башне, - безапелляционно заявляет младший, решая всё за Джинхвана.   
\- Да кто..   
\- Я больше не хочу испытывать это, хён. - Дживон смотрит так устало и в голосе у него столько горечи и обреченности, что Джинхван проглатывает все свои возмущения. - Я больше не хочу постоянно бояться потерять тебя.

Они засыпают глубокой ночью. Джинхван в прижимаясь к чужой широкой груди почему-то ловит странное тревожное чувство, которое заставляет его обнимать крепче, вдыхать чужой запах и запоминать, запоминать, запоминать. Старший отгоняет все плохие мысли, но ничего не может поделать с тем, что вжимается в Дживона всё сильнее. 

Лишь бы завтра не наступило никогда.

***

Дживон берет с Ханбина клятву, что это всё в ебанный последний раз. Ханбин обещает. Джинхван обещает. А Дживон бесится и старается не прибить кого-нибудь ненароком. Только он принял решение не пускать больше Джинхвана на вылазки, как нарисовалась новая. И у Ханбина, как у лидера их группы выживших, были свои планы на старшего. "Там вентиляция узкая, и люк тоже, кроме Джинхвана никто не пролезет". Дживону плевать, что в недоступной части заброшенного медицинского центра могут быть нужные им медикаменты и прочая полезная поеботень. Ему плевать, что Ханбин главный, и что от этой вылазки зависит их дальнейшее выживание. Дживон готов был сразу после оглашения условий этого похода, собрать все вещи, взять хёна и покинуть поселение. Только Джинхван так не может. У старшего гребанное чувство ответственности и желание помогать людям. У Джинхвана "Они же нам не чужие" и "Джису ранена, вдруг я найду там нужные лекарства". У хёна всё и вся впереди планеты всей, кроме него самого и его безопасности. Дживон громко матерится и с размаху пинает стоящую рядом бочку с водой. Больно. Тупо. Но это единственное на чем можно выместить злобу. В идеале конечно бы на Ханбине, но Дживон не дурак и прекрасно понимает, что в отличии от него самого лидер понимает, что существуют не только страхи и желания Дживона. Есть поселение, есть общая цель выжить, есть клятвы, которые они все друг другу дали.

Когда приходит время ехать в нужное место и Дживон собирает рюкзак к нему в комнату заходит Юнхен. Парень по меркам Дживона хороший, медик, достаточно добрый и ответственный. Юнхен всегда пытается подбадривать всех и держать настроение. И поэтому когда такой парень заходит к тебе с максимально серьезной рожей - невольно напрягаешься. 

\- Дживон, ты только не кипятись, - начало уже хорошее, мрачно думает Дживон, вслушиваясь во вкрадчивый голос Юнхена, - ребята знали, что ты будешь мешать операции и...

Спустя пять минут Дживон несется через главный двор в сторону оставшихся машин. Спустя еще пять методично получает по роже от Ку Чжунэ, потому что "Сиди и не рыпайся, они вернутся как закончат". С мудаком Чжунэ вообще шутки плохи. Если Ханбин сказал ему никого не выпускать, никто не выйдет (с переломанными конечностями это будет трудно). Как итог, Дживон сидит в комнате Юнхена, пока тот осматривает его покалеченное лицо. Звучит вердикт "Жить будешь и даже нос срастется". Горе-пациент обещает бросить Чжунэ зараженным, как только появится такая возможность. И Ханбина вместе с ним, раз они такая сладкая парочка. То, что группа разведки уехала с Джинхваном без него, нервирует Дживона до предела. Но наличие такого человека как Сон Юнхён - манна небесная. Медику удаётся ненадолго успокоить парня.

\- Вот увидишь, они вернутся еще до заката, и Джинхван твой будет орать о том, какой он молодец, и как шикарно он справился со своей миссией.

Дживон знает лишь то, что он обнимет хёна и никогда больше не отпустит. 

Осталось лишь подождать. 

В последний раз.

***

Ханбин курит, хотя вроде бы давно бросил по настоянию Чжунэ. Ханбин курит взатяг весь обратный путь до поселения. У него кровь запекшаяся на свежей ране в плече, а еще гул в ушах от взрыва. А еще он заранее представляет, как полетят на стену его мозги, когда Дживон прострелит ему черепушку. У Ким Ханбина на языке ни одного верного слова, которое можно было бы сказать другу. Лишь дурацкие "Прости" и "Никто не знал", "Так вышло".

Ханбин хуёвый лидер. Так ему скорее всего и скажет Дживон. Если он вообще хоть что-то ему скажет перед тем как убить. Каким образом они не предвидели засаду? Никто не знает. Ханбин знает только одно - одной гребаной гранаты хватило, чтобы завалило единственный вход в этот чертов медицинский центр. И всё бы ничего, если бы не одно "но".

Джинхван уже был внутри.

Ханбин впервые за долгое время чувствует себя потерянным. Два года он вел группу вперед. Да, не без потерь. Однако все продолжали идти за ним. Все говорили, что не выжили бы без него. Ханбин с какого-то черта стал ответственным за всех и вся. Ханбину двадцать один, и он похоронил слишком многих. Сегодня он потерял последнего человека, перед тем как всё его самообладание рухнуло. Ему хочется лишь одного - вернуться на базу и вверить себя на суд Дживону. Потому что иного выхода он не видит. И не хочет. Есть конечно Ку Чжунэ и это его извечное "Ты не виноват. Не смей винить себя". Только это не помогает никогда. С каждым похороненным членом группы Ханбин словно чувствует, как груз вины медленно и верно прижимает его к земле, сдавливает внутренности и превращает их в кашу. Лидер давным давно мертв внутри и ему кажется совершенно несправедливым то, что с каждым потерянным человеком он сам всё еще продолжает жить. 

Ханбин не из тех, кто бежит от ответственности. Самое главное - это набраться сил и посмотреть Дживону в глаза. А дальше будь что будет.

***

Неожиданно больно оказывается разбивать Ханбину лицо. Кулаки саднят и кровят, мышцы натягиваются до боли. Где-то на задворках разума внутренний голос вопит, что так не должно быть.

Ожидаемо больно оказывается получать по роже от Ку Чжунэ. Захлебываться кровью из дважды разбитого носа и слепнуть от силы чужих ударов.

Лежать в больничном отсеке на попечении у Юнхена и хотеть умереть - так же ожидаемо. Выворачиваться от боли наизнанку, срывать горло в криках и захлебываться слезами.

Паршиво осознавать, что без Джинхвана жизнь продолжается. Группа всё еще стремится выживать. Юнхен врачует. Донхёк отвечает за разведку. Ку Чжунэ за безопасность. А Ханбин остаётся лидером. Дживон в какой-то момент даже понимает, что Ханбина ему жаль гораздо больше, чем себя. Лидер не позволяет себе быть слабым. Дживон себе этого тоже не позволял. Теперь он весь как открытая рваная рана, а Ханбин скорее - внутренне кровотечение. Ханбин весь болит где-то глубоко внутри, страдает за всех и вся, как Джинхван в своё время. Только вот у старшего всё было на лице написано. А у Бина маска лидера, которую лишь однажды пробивает кулаком Дживон, услышав чужое хриплое "Прости". Дживону кажется, что даже если Ханбин потеряет Чжунэ - маска лидера не спадет, а наоборот врастет в него окончательно. Ханбин словно заключен в ледяную тюрьму, внутри которой он истекает болью и не в силах принять чью-либо помощь. 

Дживону кажется, что для него время просто замирает. Дни сменяют друг друга. Он почти не ест, мало спит, и из комнаты выходит только в добровольный караул. Поначалу его никто не трогает, но в итоге все всерьез обеспокаиваются его состоянием. К нему даже заглядывает Сон Мино, который слывёт не самым общительным в поселении. "Мы все кого-то потеряли. Ты знаешь. Мы все учимся с этим жить. Либо прими это и живи дальше, либо избавь нас всех от лишних проблем и застрелись". По словам Юнхена Мино добрый и просто хотел подбодрить. Дживон даже находит в себе силы усмехнуться. В какой-то момент Дживон просто начинает существовать. По инерции. По привычке. Просто так.

С того момента как группа потеряла Джинхвана проходит месяц.

Спустя еще три поселение разрушают до основания и горстка выживших движется на восток.

Когда Джинхван возвращается он застает лишь разруху, карту с указаниями и слова на стене в чудом сохранившейся комнате.

"Я всё еще жду тебя".


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Дживон открывает глаза, грязный потолок предстаёт во всей красе уже в пятьдесят третье утро без Джинхвана. Первые несколько дней Дживон этот потолок ненавидит. И стены тоже. И окно. Всю долбаную комнату, пропитанную такими знакомыми и родными образами старшего. Первые недели Дживон даже не мог отличить реальность от картинок, отпечатанных на корке мозга и выжженных на сердце. Он кричал и плакал, говорил друзьям, что видел Хвана в комнате. Донхёк прятал взгляд в такие моменты, а Ханбин остекленело смотрел куда-то сквозь друга, стиснув зубы. И лишь Юнхен улыбался грустно, брал Дживона за руку, возвращал в комнату и говорил, мол смотри внимательно, здесь никого нет, верно? И Дживон крушил чертову комнату, кричал проклятья не адресованные никому конкретно. Но, слыша их, каждый раз Ханбин уходил глубоко в себя и дымил как паровоз. Все в поселении знали: если лидер курит, значит у Ким Дживона припадок.

Постепенно Дживон понимает, что мозг услужливо подкидывает ему лишь образы прошлого и ничего более. Дживон живет дальше, не особо заботясь о будущем и цели выжить. Просто есть Сон Юнхён, который всегда мягко напоминает о том, чего хотел бы для Дживона сам Хван. И не обошлось без помощи Сон Мино и Ку Чжунэ. Однажды эти двое позвали его ночью за периметр поселения, всучили ему пистолет с глушителем и молча оставили его "подумать". И Дживон вернулся к воротам. Спокойный, как вода в озере. Чжунэ пропустил его и похлопал по плечу, а Мино бросил короткое "Будь полезен". И Дживон усмехнулся тогда, понимая, что эти двое не знают, что он почти выстрелил. Но в этот момент в деревьях замельтешил зараженный, и рефлексы Дживона сделали всё за него. А больше одной пули парни в пистолет положить не догадались.

Дживон смотрит на любимое кресло Джинхвана и вновь видит его. Старший сидит, сложив ноги по-турецки, вчитывается в книгу, скорее всего что-то остросюжетное, потому что спина парня прямая и напряженная, как натянутая струна. Дживон старается не двигаться и даже почти не дышать. Но с его губ срывается громкий выдох, переходящий в тихий болезненный стон, потому что иллюзия тает в воздухе, как только Джинхван отрывается от книги, чтобы взглянуть на Дживона. И так каждый раз.

Сегодня роль часового у Чжунэ принимать именно Дживону, а потому, морщась и ворча что-то про мудаков, парень собирается, натягивая на себя первую попавшуюся одежду. Джинхван говорил, что одежду надо разделять на домашнюю, для легкой работы и работы на улице. Пытался сохранять хоть какие-то правила прошлого мира. Не терять в себе человека. Сейчас Дживону плевать, как он выглядит и как давно не он не брился. На всё плевать.

Чжунэ встречает его коротким кивком, передает журнал наблюдений и винтовку. Дживон в пол уха слушает что-то об очередной вылазке и что впервые возьмут двоих без опыта в этом деле. Дживону эта идея не нравится, но решение Ханбина он понимает. Их стало меньше, и подростки уже не подростки, а в том возрасте, в котором были сами Чжунэ, Ханбин и Дживон, когда мир покатился к хуям. К тому же НамТэ и Хаи сами просятся в разведку уже несколько месяцев. Чжунэ валит с вышки, напоследок бросая Дживону "Хуево выглядишь", и тот лишь дергает плечом в ответ. Он знает. Он и сам всё знает.

Дежурство на вышке для Дживона теперь отрада. Смешно, что работа, на которой он захотел запереть Джинхвана от опасностей, теперь является спасением для него самого. Не от зараженных, взрывов и бандюг, нет. От своих. От долбанного общения с людьми. Дживону просто не нужно всё это. В одночасье все эти "Как дела?", "Какие планы на вечер?", "Все собираются на ужин в столовой" - всё стало бессмысленным и ненужным. Дживон просто наедине со своими образами, хранимыми глубоко в груди. И один - Джинхван отрабатывающий стрельбу на пустыре - как раз тает, когда на вышку взбирается Сон Юнхён.

\- Я вроде еще не откидываю копыта и медик мне не нужен, - бурчит Дживон, и горько, но приветственно улыбается.  
\- Но ты снова не был на ужине, и я знаю, что ты как всегда ничего с собой не взял, а стоять тебе тут ещё как минимум пару часов, - Юнхен, не спрашивая, сует другу контейнер с едой, и Дживон ворчит, но ест, потому что вызубрил одно правило - ты либо ешь, либо Сон Юнхен будет давить на болевые точки и ты уже сделаешь всё, лишь бы он заткнулся. 

День медленно, но верно догорает. Небо на горизонте совсем непонятное рыжевато-сиреневое. Юнхен молчит, вглядывается то в небеса, то на дорогу, на которой в любой момент могут появиться машины их ребят, а Дживон смотрит туда же, но видит очередную картинку из прошлого. И когда она растворяется, парень находит в себе силы заговорить.

\- Я продолжаю видеть его, - тишина виснет в воздухе и Дживон внимательно следит за реакцией медика. Тот закрывает глаза на несколко секунд, а потом поворачивается к другу и словно смотрит прямо в душу, готовый слушать.  
\- Он разговаривает с тобой? - Дживон нервно усмехается, понимая, что все эти видения знак явно не добрый, и говорить об этом медику наверное не стоит. Но Дживон не знает кому еще доверить это. С Ханбином последние пару месяцев как-то не ладится.  
\- Нет. Он.. просто есть. Читает, ест, идет рядом, смотрит в окно. И он всегда смотрит куда-то и исчезает, как только собирается взглянуть на меня, - у Дживона голос хриплый, надтреснутый, и руки сжимают перила до вздувшихся вен. Юнхён давит в себе порыв обнять человека напротив, потому что Дживон не допустит, ему не нужно, по крайней мере он так думает. И всё, что может медик со слишком добрым сердцем, это лишь положить руку ему на плечо.  
\- Это пройдёт, - Юнхён всегда говорит так, что его голос словно обволакивает, как тёплый плед, - должно пройти.  
\- Проблема в том, - Дживон облизывает пересохшие губы, поднимает голову и смотрит на друга совсем потеряно, - что я не хочу, чтобы это проходило.

***

Разведка возвращается за полчаса до наступления темноты. Дживон видит их с вышки и незамедлительно сообщает об этом по рации Чжунэ и Юнхёну. Потому что замечает, как Ханбин, сидящий в кузове пикапа, нещадно дымит. Он сидит спиной к движению и Дживону слишком знаком этот вид. Таким лидер приехал, когда они вернулись без Джинхвана.

Их уезжало шестеро, вернулось тоже шестеро. Только один обмотанный в брезентовый мешок. Дживон сдает смену Донхеку, который слишком резво убегает на вышку, подальше от машин и трупа. А когда парнишка зачем-то проверяет заряд винтовки и нервно поглядывает на машины, Дживон понимает, что дело дрянь. У Ханбина на лице какой-то мертвый похуизм и Дживону становится его жаль. В который раз. Чжунэ крепко сжимает Ханбиново плечо пальцами, и тот закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, черпая фантомные силы из горячего шепота младшего. Юнхен спешит к кузову пикапа, откидывает брезент и отшатывается на мгновенье. Дживон замечает выбеленные волосы, рубашку в крови и отсутствие приличного куска плоти на предплечье. А еще где-то в кабине плачет Хаи, и выманить её оттуда удаётся только Сухён, которая изо всех сил старается не плакать, принимая подругу в объятия своих нежных рук. Когда они уходят, на пустыре становится совсем тихо.

\- Почему вы не избавились от проблемы? - впервые Дживон слышит в голосе Юнхена сталь. Он снова вглядывается в труп на пикапе и понимает - череп, черт возьми, цел. И тогда становится понятна нервозность Донхёка на вышке и злость Юнхена. Как врач Сон не может мириться с тем, что кто-то может подвергать лишней опасности людей. Бин качает головой и смотрит на медика как-то совсем тоскливо.  
\- Я не смог.  
\- Тогда попросил бы кого-то другого, почему это всегда должен быть ты? - Чжунэ хочет развернуть к себе Ханбина, заглянуть ему в лицо, но тот сбрасывает с себя его руки.  
\- Потому что это должен быть он, - Ханбин смотрит куда-то в сторону жилого корпуса, и все остальные прослеживают его взгляд. Дживон чувствует, как что-то там, где было его сердце, начинает тянуть и свербить. Потому что к ним идёт Сон Мино. И Дживон видит, что он сжимает в руке пистолет. Чжунэ зачем-то закрывает собой Ханбина, но Мино проходит мимо них, запрыгивая на пикап. Дживон наблюдает как Мино вглядывается в чужие черты лица, стирает капельки крови со скул и что-то безвучно шепчет. Чжунэ уводит Ханбина, а Юнхен берет за запястье Дживона и тащит в сторону жилого блока. А тот как завороженный до последнего всматривается в понурую спину вечно мрачного и холодного Сон Мино.

Впервые Дживон чувствует облегчение от того, что не видел тела Джинхвана.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Я часто вижу один и тот же сон, - голос Ханбина за дверью глухой, эмоции на нуле. Чжунэ закрывает глаза и представляет, как выглядит Ким в этот момент: взгляд куда-то сквозь, спина напряжена, словно парень всегда готов сорваться в любой момент. И где-то там сидит Юнхён, смотрит наверняка с пониманием, но не с жалостью. Иначе Ханбин не стал бы выговариваться ему. Чжунэ прикладывается затылком о стену, чтобы ощутить гул в ушах. Его бесит, что лидер не может выговориться ему. Однако Ку понимает почему так. Он смотрит на Ханбина не так как Юнхён. Он не может проявлять дружеское участье, не примешивая туда свои личные переживания. Чжунэ смотрит на лидера не так, как когда-то Дживон, с молчаливой поддержкой и буквами в глазах "Я верю в тебя". Сейчас Дживон, если и смотрит на друга, то с каким-то грустным притупленным удивлением. Словно говоря "И как же я не видел раньше, что ты не можешь никого защитить?". По крайней мере так кажется Ханбину, который как раз сообщает это медику. Чжунэ сжимает резко зачесавшиеся кулаки. Врезать Дживону хочется невероятно. А еще больше - себе. 

Потому что Ку Чжунэ смотрит на Ким Ханбина совсем не так как вообще кто-либо в поселении.

Для Чжунэ лидер заноза, впившаяся глубоко в сердце - не вытащить. Почти все считают его мазохистом - потому что упасть в Ким Ханбина можно наверное только так и только таким. И никто не знает, что Чжунэ упал в него до того, как мир вокруг пал в Ад. 

Чжунэ помнит другого Ким Ханбина. В растянутой майке со Спанч Бобом, в пятнах кетчупа, говорящего что-то с набитым ртом, а потом хохочущего над очередной тупой шуткой из мультфильма. Ким Ханбина, у которого во взгляде стремлений и амбиций столько, что Чжунэ стоя рядом думает только об одном: "За ним - куда угодно". Ку Чжунэ помнит Бина, светящегося как лампочка, после записи какого-нибудь трека собственного сочинения. Ханбина устало засыпающего у Чжунэ на плече, в автобусе по пути в общежитие. Чжунэ никогда не упускает случая и всегда смотрит в такие моменты на отражение Бина в окне, за которым огни вечернего города и фар проезжающих машин. 

Даже сейчас, спустя два года, Чжунэ может вырисовать эти воспоминания в своей голове, стоит только закрыть глаза.

Чжунэ давно впустил Ханбина в свое сердце семенем чего-то светлого и прекрасного. Теперь Бин заноза, которая тянет, колет, раздирает в кровь, но не выходит, как ни старайся. Ким Ханбин сейчас - словно кривое и разбитое отражение того, кем он был раньше. Чжунэ понимает, что пару месяцев назад всё было еще не настолько плохо. Да, они теряли людей. Они, в конце концов, живут в самом настоящем аду на Земле. Только вот самых близких и любимых Ханбин не терял с Первого Дня. А Джинхван с Дживоном относятся к одним из самых близких. В смерти старшего Бин не перестаёт винить себя. Как и убеждать себя в том, что Дживона он тоже уже потерял. Чжунэ злится, бесится, ненавидеть хочет гребаного Ким Дживона. Но не может. Потому что сам не знает, простил ли бы вообще весь этот чёртов мир, если бы потерял Ханбина.

За дверью раздаётся спокойный голос Юнхёна и Чжунэ понимает, что очередной "приём у врача" подходит к концу. Он успевает встать перед тем как дверь распахивается и выходит Ханбин. У него кожа бледная, почти прозрачная, и глаза кажутся болезненно большими. Лидер смотрит в лицо другу не дольше пары секунд и тут же отворачивается, бурча что-то про то, что ему нужно выспаться. Чжунэ знает - лидер почти не спит, у него сон тревожный, совсем урывками. Бин уходит в свою комнату. И Ку Чжунэ идёт за ним спустя десять минут.

Потому что лишь рядом с Чжунэ Ханбин может забыться сном хотя бы на пару часов.


End file.
